WWE Mixed Match Challenge (November 20, 2018)
The November 20, 2018 Edition of WWE Mixed Match Challenge is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Staples Center in Los Angeles, California on November 20, 2018. Summary Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox, who didn't even have a win heading into Week 10 of Mixed Match Challenge, miraculously pulled off a huge victory over Bobby Roode & Natalya. As a result, they live to see another day when the WWE MMC playoffs begin next week. In contract, Bobby Roode & Natalya have unfortunately failed to secure a playoff position and are now heading home. Match highlights included an intense opening exchange between Roode and Mahal that nearly saw The Modern Day Maharaja suffer a Glorious DDT that was anything but peaceful, Fox avoiding The Queen of Harts’ Sharpshooter before grounding her third-generation opponent with a vicious attack that included a beautiful bridge suplex, and Fox getting so caught up in Shanti that she allowed Roode to tag back into the action. Then, in the final moments of the contest, The Singh Brothers and Fox emerged to attempt a distraction. And while Natalya took care of Fox and The Glorious One laid out the Singhs, the commotion allowed Mahal to hit the Khallas for the huge victory. With Braun Strowman suffering a shattered elbow on Monday Night Raw, find out who will join Ember Moon when she takes on Jinder Mahal & Alicia Fox in the WWE MMC Season 2 Playoffs on Facebook Watch next week. In a stunning Mixed Match Challenge moment, R-Truth & Carmella snuck into the playoffs after scoring their first victory of the season against the husband/wife team of Rusev & Lana. And in a sad moment for Rusev Day, Rusev and Lana are headed home. Match highlights included both teams involving the crowd in a chant-off (What's Up! vs. Lana Day!), The Bulgarian Brute and The Ravishing Russian gaining an advantage by attacking their opponents during their dance break, Lana getting the upper hand with a vicious assault, Rusev taking out Truth from behind while Lana was trying to tag in and punishing Truth inside and outside the ring, and Truth launching a counterattack when Rusev and Lana were psyching themselves up. Then, in the final moments, Lana attacked Truth, but her onslaught opened the door for Carmella to use the chaos to kick Lana as she was getting back in the ring and get the 1-2-3. Next week, the MMC Playoffs will see Finn Bálor & Bayley battle Bobby Lashley & Mickie James! The winners of Mixed Match Challenge earn an all-expense-paid trip to anywhere in the world and the No. 30 entrees in their Royal Rumble Matches (for a greater chance to headline WrestleMania). Results ; ; *Mahalicia (Alicia Fox & Jinder Mahal) (w/ Samir Singh & Sunil Singh) defeated Team Pawz (Bobby Roode & Natalya) *The Fabulous Truth (Carmella & R-Truth) defeated Ravishing Rusev Day (Lana & Rusev) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery MMC 11-20-18 1.jpg MMC 11-20-18 2.jpg MMC 11-20-18 3.jpg MMC 11-20-18 4.jpg MMC 11-20-18 5.jpg MMC 11-20-18 6.jpg MMC 11-20-18 7.jpg MMC 11-20-18 8.jpg MMC 11-20-18 9.jpg MMC 11-20-18 10.jpg MMC 11-20-18 11.jpg MMC 11-20-18 12.jpg MMC 11-20-18 13.jpg MMC 11-20-18 14.jpg MMC 11-20-18 15.jpg MMC 11-20-18 16.jpg MMC 11-20-18 17.jpg MMC 11-20-18 18.jpg MMC 11-20-18 19.jpg MMC 11-20-18 20.jpg MMC 11-20-18 21.jpg MMC 11-20-18 22.jpg MMC 11-20-18 23.jpg See also *WWE Mixed Match Challenge External links * Mixed Match Challenge #22 at CAGEMATCH.net * Mixed Match Challenge #22 at WWE.com * Mixed Match Challenge #22 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE Mixed Match Challenge results